


stay (i missed you)

by fraudulentzodiacs



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraudulentzodiacs/pseuds/fraudulentzodiacs
Summary: Jamie and Tyler are forced to share a bed during a road trip. Pining and melodrama ensues.
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 158
Collections: Bennguin Quarantine Fest 2020





	stay (i missed you)

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend, who isn’t even in the fandom but deals with me begging for prompts anyway. She requested “they only had one bed” so here’s 1k of melodrama and angst. Also, yes, i continue to name characters after my hockey babes.

“What do you mean there’s no more rooms?” Jamie can hear Jill, one of the team’s management, from across the lobby as he and Tyler stand awkwardly, the only members of the team that haven’t received room keys. 

“There was a glitch in our system, I am so sorry.” The concierge replies, looking increasingly flustered under Jill’s withering stare. “I have one room left that I can give you.”

“Give one of them my room, me and my roommate will stay somewhere else.” Jill tells them, and the concierge shakes her head. 

“There’s a medical conference in town, every room in Toronto is booked.”

“Jill,” Jamie calls out, dragging Tyler with him until they are standing at the front desk. “We can share, it’s fine.”

“You’re the captain, you’re supposed to have your own room.” Jill points out, and Jamie shrugs.

“It’s only two nights, we’ll be fine.”

“If you’re sure…” She trails off, and Tyler looks at Jamie for a moment before shrugging. 

“It’ll be like the good old days.” Tyler replies, referring to the early days of Tyler’s time with the Stars, when he had shared a room with Jamie so the captain could keep an eye on the troublemaking new kid. 

Minutes later, they’re stepping into the room, suitcases in hand and exhausted from the flight. Jamie wants to bash his head against the wall when he moves further into the room and finds that there’s only one bed. 

“Shit.” He grumbles, and rolls his eyes when he hears Tyler chuckle. 

“We are literally living out a romcom.” Tyler jokes, but simply moves further into the room and collapses onto the bed face first with his suit still on. “I’m too fucking tired to care.”

Jamie’s suddenly thrown back to the so-called ‘good old days,’ when he hadn’t thought twice about sharing a bed with Tyler, when roadies meant quick handjobs while riding the high of a win or Jamie going to his knees in the shower the morning after as they raced to get off and get dressed before team breakfast. When friends-with-benefits had evolved into spending the night in each other’s apartments and lazy morning afters with breakfast and cuddling and naps between rounds of video games. When Jamie had fallen in love and, by the time he realized it, it was too late to avoid getting his heart broken. When he had pushed Tyler away because that was easier than waiting for Tyler to do it to him. When he had been forced to watch as Tyler got the picture, his eyes tinged with hurt for months before they slowly got back to something resembling their previous friendship.

It’s been years, and they’ve both moved on, even if they both happen to be single for the first time in years. Jamie stares at Tyler stretched across the bed and wonders if this is karma finally coming to bite him in the ass for being a coward and running away from his own feelings. He tugs off his jacket and tie and slips into the bathroom to change and brush his teeth. When he returns, Tyler’s suit is in a pile on the side of the bed and he’s burrowed underneath the covers. Jamie slides in carefully, putting as much space between them as he can. He worries about his ability to fall asleep knowing that Tyler is so close, but he must be more tired than he expected because the next thing he knows he’s dead to the world. 

Jamie’s awoken by his alarm, and scrunches his nose when he feels soft curls brush across his face. He pulls back enough to recognize that he’s wrapped around Tyler, his face pressed into his neck, one arm underneath him and the other wrapped around Tyler’s waist. It’s so comfortable and familiar and Jamie’s heart hurts because it’s everything he can’t have. He pulls away and grabs blindly at his phone until he shuts the alarm off. Tyler follows him as he rolls onto his back, collapsing onto Jamie’s chest with a groan. 

“We need to get up.” Jamie tells him, and Tyler presses his face further into Jamie’s shirt. 

“Few more minutes.”

“Ty…” Jamie begins to pull away and Tyler’s arm latches onto his chest, holding him tightly. 

“Stay. Please.” Tyler’s voice is tinged with something like desperation, and Jamie lets his hand that’s trapped under Tyler reach up, threading his fingers through Tyler’s curls. “Let me pretend for a few more minutes.”

“Pretend what?” Jamie’s voice is deeper to his own ears, rough with sleep and emotion.

“You know what.”

“I don’t.” Jamie lies. 

“Goddamn it, Jamie.” Tyler snaps, but he doesn’t move. “Let me pretend that you love me. That you ever loved me the way I do.”

Jamie feels like he can’t breathe.

“I promise I’ll go back to normal, but while we’re in this bed I just…I need this.”

Jamie doesn’t say anything, because no matter what he’ll always do his best to give Tyler what he wants. He tightens his arm around Tyler’s shoulders until Tyler turns further into his embrace. He feels more than he hears the shaky exhale from Tyler, but they say nothing else until Tyler pulls away, refusing to look at Jamie as he gathers his toiletries and escapes into the bathroom. Jamie stays in the bed for a moment as panic fills him, fear that he’s just let an opportunity pass. An important moment. Potentially life-changing. 

He flies from the bed and gives only a cursory knock on the bathroom door before throwing it open. He freezes when he finds Tyler hunched over the sink, his eyes red-rimmed when he looks up at Jamie in surprise. 

“I do love you.” Jamie confesses before he can stop himself. 

“Jamie…”

“No, let me finish. I’m sorry I was a coward all those years ago. I never should have run away from what we had. I was just…so in love with you, and convinced you couldn’t possibly love me back so…I pushed you away before you could break my heart. But I hate that you think I didn’t love you, because I did then. I do now.”

Jamie watches as Tyler sniffles before diving toward Jamie, face planting into his chest. Jamie responds instinctively, bringing his arms around Tyler and pulling until he’s flush against Jamie.

It feels like coming home, and Jamie doesn’t hesitate in dragging Tyler back to the bed. 


End file.
